Orphan Thanksgiving
by cecimoose
Summary: Kurt and Brody get a little handsy while cooking. Smut ensues. One-shot for now but left open in case more is requested! :D Reviews are love!
1. Chapter 1

Kurt and Rachel's apartment had been nearly immaculate ever since his break-up with Blaine; Kurt loved to clean when he was stressed out. With Rachel gone so much for auditions, finals, and everything else that a part of him actually missed about school, he was at the apartment alone most of the time. He hated being alone; it gave his mind too much time to think, which led to too many thoughts about how much he missed Blaine. It wasn't even that he missed them as a couple, but he missed the boy's presence. He missed Blaine's smell, his touch, his arms when they wrapped around his waist, and his lips. God, his lips. They were magical from the way they moved when he sang to the way he talked to the way they moved across his own lips slowly and passionately. He shook his head violently, forcing all thoughts of his ex-boyfriend from his mind. Kurt quickly dashed over to the stereo and turned on some music to drown out his feelings. He didn't need to be acting like this. It was Thanksgiving, after all, and he needed to get ready for the "orphan Thanksgiving" that he and Rachel had decided to have. He was glad he didn't go home for the weekend. It would have resulted in too much tension and awkwardness between him and Blaine just because he knew he wouldn't be able to resist going to Sectionals.

He finished wiping down the counter with a Clorox wipe for the fifth time - because counters could never be _too_ clean - and threw it away, looking at the clock. The party would be starting in five hours and Rachel wasn't even back with the turkey yet! This just put him in another rage-induced cleaning frenzy and he got the dust rag back out to re-dust practically everything in the living room. Where the hell was Rachel? Songs were starting to come on the radio that reminded him of Blaine and he turned it off as fast as he could. Something about today was making him miss Blaine even more. Resting his lower body against the arm of their sofa, he ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration. At the knock on his door, Kurt bolted upright and wrenched it open, only slightly disappointed to find a smiling Brody instead of Rachel. Oh well...at least he had a turkey.

"Hey, um...Rachel went to go get some side dishes and stuff but she said we could take care of the turkey," Brody said, walking into the apartment, making sure that Kurt caught the small smirk that was starting to form over his lips. Kurt couldn't help but notice how the other boy's arm and back muscles flexed from carrying the bird in his hands and bit his lip softly. He'd longed for arms like that to hold him for weeks...so muscular...

"Kurt...?" he heard Brody's voice say softly as he started getting out everything to cook the turkey.

"Hmmm?" Kurt opened his eyes slowly as if still in a dream state. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about Brody like that. He was his friend...his _straight_ friend. And Rachel's...whatever they were. He wasn't exactly sure. Either way, they were alone in an apartment together and it had been way too long since Kurt had someone holding him. The thought was just appealing, that's all it was. He couldn't act on it; Rachel would kill him.

"Wanna help me with this?" Kurt hadn't even realized that Brody had started preparing the turkey and needed an extra hand. The other boy's hands were currently covered in butter as he spread it over the bird's skin.

Kurt chuckled softly. "I can just feel my arteries clogging as we speak...but I suppose I could help...what do you need me to do?" he asked, walking across the kitchen.

"No, trust me! It'll turn out perfectly, I promise!" he smirked, using the back of his hand to push the bowl of butter over to Kurt. "Just get some on your fingers and rub it into the skin."

Kurt scrunched his nose. "That sounds absolutely disgusting..." But nevertheless, he reached into the bowl and coated the tips of his fingers with butter, rubbing it lightly over the turkey's skin. "This feels so weird..."

Brody laughed again. "Here...rub it in like you mean it, y'know...don't hold back. It's okay!" He placed his hands on top of Kurt's, adding a little pressure in order for him to rub it in better, and Kurt almost looked away at the near intimacy of the situation. He swallowed, seeing Brody look into his eyes.

"I-Is this okay...?" Kurt whispered, Brody's fingertips still never leaving his hands.

The other boy nodded and Kurt swore he could see a glimmer of desire flash across his eyes. "Y-Yeah...you're doing great..." He quickly pulled his hands away and moved to work on a different part of the turkey, deliberately avoiding eye contact. "So um...have you...have you talked to Blaine yet?"

Kurt sighed, shaking his head, for a moment forgetting about the awkwardness that was suddenly in the room. "N-No...I don't know...I mean, he keeps calling me and texting me but...I don't know what to do." And he honestly didn't. He wanted to forgive him, but something like that couldn't just be forgiven and forgotten. Blaine had cheated, broken his heart. And Kurt didn't take things like that lightly. Half of him just wanted to pick up the phone and call him and make everything okay and love him again. "Part of me just wants to get him back..." Kurt shook his head. "But I know that would be wrong." Kurt bit his lip, his eyes shifting up to meet Brody's before looking away and suggesting that the hurry up and finish the turkey before too late.

Once they were finished, the two boys slid it into the oven and closed the door. It was still a while before they needed to start cooking it. Kurt was confident in Brody's cooking; he seemed to know what he was doing, which Kurt definitely appreciated. He didn't want to disappoint everyone at the party with bad food. Brody sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to him for Kurt to take. "I'm really sorry that Blaine um...did that to you. Cheating is the...the worst thing you could do to someone."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah..." he muttered, running a hand through his hair. "I know. And...I know why he did it...I do...but that doesn't make it any more right...so I feel like I _can't_ forgive him...but at this point...I don't know if I want to...I miss him like crazy but...I...I can't just give in all the time, you know?! I...he has to be...punished or...or something..."

"Okay, well..." Brody shrugged a little. "You're totally flip-flopping all of your emotions right now and...to me, I can tell you're not sure if you want him back. But I think you do...because you're different than you used to be. You're more...shut in and quiet and...you're not yourself...I think you need a distraction."

"A...A distraction?"

"Yeah. You know, something to take your mind off of your feelings for Blaine and...figure out what's real and what's not. You want to know that, right?"

"Well of course!" Kurt said, turning more to face the other boy. "But...how would I do that? I don't know if I could...like anyone like that for a while."

Kurt thought he saw Brody blush, but he was probably just hot or something. There was no way that he could be thinking anything like that. That didn't stop his eyes from drifting to Brody's abs as he shifted and his shirt rode up a little. He looked back up into Brody's eyes, and there was something in them that he couldn't read; he wasn't sure if he liked that or not. Could Brody possibly be suggesting what he thought he could be suggesting?

"You don't have to _like_ anyone, Kurt," Brody smirked once again. "Blaine said he felt really bad after...doing what he did with that guy and that's how he knew that you were the one...maybe you should...test that theory too..."

Kurt shook his head, raising an eyebrow in confusion. "B-Brody...you're straight..."

He shrugged again. "This isn't about being straight or gay or...whatever. It's about...helping you figure out what you want." He swallowed gently as his gaze fluttered down to Kurt's lips.

The tension in the room was growing by the second, and as Brody leaned in slowly, Kurt found that he wasn't going to stop him. It was what he wanted after all. There was a strong, sweet, man with perfect biceps and perfect abs and a perfect smile who wanted to kiss him and hold him and make sure that everything would be okay. Kurt nearly melted into the kiss. He had missed physical contact so much that for a split second, he was anxious about whether or not he would still be a good kisser. Sure, he had kissed Blaine when he came to visit but this was nothing compared to this kiss that coursed excitement through his veins. His hand planted itself on Brody's neck, holding him there and not wanting the kiss to end.

Brody couldn't believe what he was doing. He'd never kissed a boy before...but he had been really down about seeing Kurt so upset. It wasn't that he was _opposed_ to kissing a boy, obviously, but he was a little nervous as he leaned in. Surprisingly, it was really nice. Almost like kissing a girl, but Kurt's kisses were a little rougher. Not as tender as Rachel's had been. But he wasn't complaining at all, feeling Kurt's warm hand on his neck and Brody's hands brought themselves up to rest on both of Kurt's cheeks, deepening the kiss a little.

Kurt was still getting used to kissing seemingly straight Brody, but he didn't stop, responding when Brody deepened it by reciprocating, parting his lips a little more and sliding his tongue out to flick against Brody's lower lip. The older boy almost pulled away at Kurt's forwardness, but he felt goose bumps beginning to form on his skin and a shiver running down his spine and knew that he had to let his tongue travel to meet Kurt's. Both boys softly moaned at the contact, and as Brody's hands threaded through Kurt's hair and tugged on it slightly, something in Kurt snapped. Almost instantly, he was straddling Brody, letting his fingers curl around the boy's biceps. Another moan escaped Kurt's mouth and Brody didn't seem to mind. He pulled away slowly to look up into Kurt's eyes.

"Kurt..." he whispered softly, almost questioning everything that they were doing. But Kurt wouldn't have any of it. He wanted Brody...he _needed_ Brody, and he was just running on instinct, but his hips began to rock and he groaned at the friction that their jeans were creating. Kurt rose up a little on his knees and rocked against the other boy slowly as Brody threw his head back with a throaty moan. He migrated his lips down to Kurt's neck to kiss and suck at the skin and it just fueled him even more, his hips moving faster as Brody felt his pants start to strain, a little shocked that he was getting hard from that. Kurt moaned once he felt it underneath his own erection.

"God, Brody..." he muttered, latching his lips onto the his earlobe, nibbling at it a little with his teeth. "Fuck..."

That was it. Brody was more than turned on by Kurt's actions. He had never gotten this hard this quickly before, not even with a girl. "B-Bed..." he said, gulping and getting up after Kurt got off of him. Both of their eyes were dark and they knew how wrong it was to be doing this with each other when Brody had Rachel and Kurt had Blaine but it didn't matter. Neither of them were tied down. Sure it would be awkward if Rachel ever found out that her boyfriend slept with her roommate but neither of them were thinking about Rachel; they just wanted each other. Kurt led Brody to his makeshift bedroom, pushing him down onto it on his back and crawling over him. He rested his hands on either side of Brody's head as he moved down to kiss him again deeply, their tongues touching immediately. Brody was a fantastic kisser, Kurt had to admit, and their lips kept getting greedier and hungrier with every second. Soon, Kurt was pressing his hips against the older boy's as he started to unbutton his shirt, pushing the fabric away to reveal his muscles.

"God, you're beautiful..." Kurt's mouth was nearly watering at the sight of Brody's chest and especially his abs. Blaine had a gorgeous body but nothing like this. He ran his fingertips along the skin, feeling goose bumps form. To his surprise, Brody arched his back to make it easier for his shirt to be removed and tossed to the ground beside the bed. His hands constantly roamed Brody's warm skin as the other boy moaned gently, leaning his head back against the pillow, reaching for the buttons of Kurt's vest and slowly pulled them open and sliding it off of him. Kurt pulled off his own shirt, joining it with the rest of their clothes before kissing him again, pressing flush against him, skin against skin, jean against jean, and he started rocking his hips back and forth again before Brody flipped him over and pinned Kurt's wrists to the mattress. Kurt's hips bucked up in response and he whined, desperate for more friction. "Please..." He knew that Brody knew exactly what he wanted and he arched his back as he started kissing down his chest. A loud moan escaped Kurt's mouth as Brody slid his tongue over his nipple slowly before flicking the tip against it. "Oh God, yes!" he panted, reaching down to grab his hair, his dick twitching in anticipation of where Brody's mouth was going to go.

Kurt was pale, beautifully pale, under Brody's tan skin but he was warm; they both were. And the body heat they were sharing just added to the intensity of it all. Brody licked, sucked, and nipped at the flesh covering Kurt's hipbones, making sure to leave bruises that he would see in the morning. It made the younger boy squirm and thrash around on the bed, making Brody even more excited about what else he could do to him. His fingers nervously fumbled with his belt and the button on his jeans, tugging them down with a gulp. He hooked his thumbs in the briefs before he felt Kurt's hands on his, stopping them.

"You have on too many clothes," he smirked, pulling him up for another deep kiss, wrapping a leg around his hip and reaching down between them to cup Brody through his jeans with a gasp. He was pretty big. Kurt let out a moan into the kiss and started rubbing Brody slowly, squeezing every once in a while, just to hear him moan. After a minute, he stopped and the boy on top of him was panting, his eyes closed in pleasure. His other hand joined the first and he began to unbutton Brody's pants slowly, pulling open the zipper and sliding him down his legs. Brody assisted him by kicking his pants off the bed but then was right back to straddling him and rocking against him urgently. With more strength than Brody thought he had, Kurt rolled them both over and straddled him in one swift movement.

"Let me show you how to do this with another man," he smirked, sucking dark hickeys of his own into Brody's neck and collarbone, travelling down his chest to lap at his nipples, eliciting a deep moan from the older boy and fingers threaded through his hair. He sucked gently and got a sharp intake of breath as a response. His heart rate was exponentially increasing as he continued his exploration of the beautiful body underneath him. His teeth grazed his abs and his nosed settle into the V that lead down to the dark blue boxers that were now sporting a tent that made him rather apprehensive. Nevertheless, he slowly inched down the cotton material, moaning a little at the sight that sprung free in front of his eyes. Brody was a big thicker than Blaine, but they were about the same length from what he remembered. He placed soft kisses to the inside of Brody's thighs until he could hear him whining again.

"Kurt, please..." Brody whispered, his hands still lodged in the boy's hair, stroking and tugging it gently, trying to pull his mouth closer to where he needed it. Kurt was taking too much time; he could feel his breath tickling his sensitive skin, and Kurt groaned again when Brody's cock twitched before wrapping his fingers around it. He slid his hand up and down slowly just to create the friction to hold him over until they got further. Kurt kept pushing the feelings of guilt away because he and Blaine weren't together anymore and if Blaine cheated, he should be able to have some fun while he was single, too. He licked a single, hesitant stripe up the side of Brody's cock, eliciting a moan of "Fuck, Kurt..." from him.

Kurt smirked and took the tip into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down slowly, humming in approval around him. He hadn't realized how much he missed doing this. The taste and the weight of it in his mouth made him close his eyes and just enjoy it, forgetting about the fact that he kept picturing Brody as Blaine every time he closed his eyes. So he kept them open, and for the most part, it worked. Brody's eyes were closed, but he could tell that he was enjoying it a lot, and that drove him to keep going until he felt him clenching underneath his head. "St-Stop..." he whispered, and Kurt knew that he was almost close. He pulled off slowly, giving one last quick suck to the tip before releasing him completely and going back up for another kiss. Kissing him was just another way for Kurt to make sure that all of this was okay, that he himself was going to be okay. And it didn't look like Brody minded the kissing at all.

As Kurt pulled away, Brody's fingers were playing with his hair, tucking it further behind his ear as he rolled them over again, straddling Kurt once more. Kurt could feel the other boy's cock warm against his stomach and he shifted his hips a little upward to relieve the friction. Giving Brody head had made him even harder then he could have imagined, and he was desperate for some kind of relief. Brody licked his lips and place feathery kisses up and down his neck. He didn't bother with his chest; hopefully there would be another time for that. He wouldn't be opposed to doing this with Kurt again, when they didn't have a time limit and they could actually know whether or not Rachel was going to walk in on them. His mouth went straight to Kurt's underwear, gripping the waistband with his teeth and pulling them down to reveal only a light dusting of hair above his cock, earning a small gasp from Kurt. Kurt ran his fingers through Brody's locks, gripping them tightly before letting go so that Brody could pull his briefs completely off. The younger boy found himself blushing under Brody's gaze, almost moving to cover his body. This wasn't Blaine seeing him for the tenth time, this was a new man seeing him for the first. Brody apparently sensed it and stroked his stomach gently.

"You're beautiful, Kurt, stop being so self-conscious..." he muttered, kissing down toward his cock before taking the tip into his mouth slowly, trying to imitate the things that had been done to him. He slid his tongue playfully over the slit, gathering the precum and moaning a little at the taste. Kurt nodded and moaned, his head leaning back against the pillow as he watched Brody intently. Brody's eyes closed gently and he began to move his head up and down, sucking a little of it into his mouth and he was surprised at how aroused it made him. He would have never expected to have Kurt's cock down his throat but he was honestly enjoying it, especially feeling it twitch inside of his mouth. Kurt was on edge, though, so it didn't take long before he was asking Brody to stop. He pulled off with a slight pop and looked up at what Kurt was doing.

The younger boy was ready for this to happen. He _needed_ Brody inside him; he needed something inside him if he was ever going to finish. He grabbed the freshly-bought lube (that he was saving for him and Blaine) and handed it down to Brody.

"Just...go slow, okay? Start with your fingers.." Brody nodded silently, clicking open the cap and pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers and pressing against Kurt's entrance. Kurt groaned slowly as he began pushing his fingers in. Someone else doing this to him was so much better than doing it to himself. He gripped the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were nearly white as Brody's finger entered him almost completely. The dull burn was surprisingly welcoming to him, and he found himself trying to rock against the boy's fingers to get them deeper. Brody waited for this sign before starting to move it, pumping his digit in and out slowly, moaning at the feeling of Kurt's muscles tightening around him. Soon, he could tell that Kurt was stretched enough for him to add another one, and he bit his lip at the sounds Kurt was making at the slightest movements of his fingers. Brody couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have his cock inside of him.

Kurt's hips began bucking up into Brody's fingers more, almost riding them, having missed being filled. He whined, pleading him to keep going. Blaine's name almost fell from his lips, but he caught himself and replaced it with Brody's instead. It wasn't long before Kurt was begging for more. Brody was more than happy to comply. The younger boy handed him a condom and Brody ripped it open, sliding it on quickly and eagerly. His hands were shaking a little but he took a deep breath, lining himself up and pushing his tip in slowly as not to hurt the boy underneath him. Kurt was looking up into his eyes and there was something very intimate about the situation, but Brody didn't really try to think about it too much. Still, it may have made his heart flutter just a little. Kurt began moaning slowly and softly, urging him to keep going until he was finally all the way in. Kurt was all but panting but he pressed a hand to Brody's chest, a signal for him to wait. Brody hadn't realized how hard it would be to refrain from just grabbing him and fucking him until he couldn't walk, but he held back, knowing that it would all be worth it in the end. He didn't have time to get lost in his thoughts before Kurt was bucking his hips up, trying to get Brody to move.

"B-Brody...fuck..." he whispered out, rocking his hips slowly. Brody's instincts finally took over and he began to thrust softly into Kurt, letting out a few moans himself. Kurt couldn't believe how good it felt to have Brody inside him. He'd admit to anyone that asked (except probably Rachel) that he had spent many nights fantasizing about just that, and a few times he woke up in the morning with pants that needed to be washed right away to avoid being stained; all the other times, he'd been awfully close. But the reality of the situation was a lot more loving than he had anticipated. Not that Kurt was complaining, but Brody was making sure that Kurt was okay before he penetrated him any deeper or sped up and it was comforting just knowing that there was someone like Brody who truly cared for his well-being.

It didn't take long for either of them to finish, Kurt crying out Brody's name as he shot all over his stomach and chest, and Brody not far behind, releasing into the condom. When he pulled out, the older boy collapsed on the bed next to Kurt, panting softly and sending a small smile in his direction. Kurt returned it, his chest rising and falling as he panted, too, leaning over to give Brody a small kiss on the lips before pulling back and biting his bottom lip. Had this been a one-time thing? Was it all over now? But Brody smiled a wide, toothy smile and pulled Kurt to his chest, placing a kiss to the back of his neck. Kurt curled himself into Brody's arms and pulled the covers up over them. He knew they would have a little bit to clean up and a lot to talk about later, but for now, they were content with sharing each other's space, cuddled up under the covers and looking too comfortable for what just happened to be strictly platonic.


	2. Author's Note!

Hello followers! Here's an alert for you! :D

Many of you have decided that I need to write a sequel and now that I have the time (aka summer!) I'm going to! :D

So keep an eye out for the next chapter soon! I'll try to keep it open in case you want another one!

But question for this chapter: smut or fluff?


End file.
